Allô Lola
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Nami se sent changée face à Robin, une nuit, elle se confie à Zoro, ils décidèrent de passer un accord et de s'entraider, afin de se déclarer à leur moitié... Amour à sens unique, yaoi et yuri léger,Deathfic, Songfic.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Je reviens avec un OS, intitulé « Allô Lola », qui est une songfic basée sur la chanson éponyme de Superbus.**

**C'est également mon premier OS de genre yuri, centré dessus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, afin de m'améliorer (vous inquiétez pas, je ne mords pas !)**

**Severus : Aieuh…**

**Axel : Voilà qu'elle s'attaque aux filles…**

**Zoro : Fallait s'y attendre, avec cette dingue…**

***BAAOOONG !***

**Brook : Oh, regardez, il s'est endormi, trop mignon !**

**Severus : T'es débile, l'auteure vient juste de lui asséner une batte de base ball dans la tête…**

**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda, la chanson à Superbus.**

**NamixRobin, à sens unique, sous entendu de Zosan et de RobinxDragon. Si le yuri (sentiments/relations femmexfemme) vous dégoutes, vous êtes priés de quitter cette page.**

**Deathfic, donc mort d'un des protagonistes.**

**Ceci s'étale sur la fin de l'arc Shabondies et les retrouvailles de l'équipage, deux ans après.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Allô Lola**

_**Allô Lola,**_

_**C'est encore moi…**_

_**J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi,**_

_**Lola…**_

Je me retourne et me retourne vainement dans mon lit, suite à un cauchemar qui m'a fait réveiller trempée, en sueur.

En chaleur.

Raaaaah, mais pourquoi je ne rêve pas de Berrys, comme d'habitude !

Cette situation m'énerve.

Il fait vraiment trop chaud.

Et plus j'y pense, plus je brûle à l'intérieur…

Je sors, j'en peux plus.

J'observe une dernière fois ma compagne de chambre, endormie dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce qui enflamme mon bas ventre, et me fait rappeler les images particulièrement incendiaire de mon…

Peut on réellement qualifier de cauchemar ce rêve ?

_**Allô Lola,**_

_**Ne raccroche pas…**_

_**Ne mets pas tes holàs,**_

_**Lola, holà…**_

Je sors sur le pont du Sunny, l'air me fait du bien, bien plus rafraichissant que dans la chambre.

Je m'accoude au bastingage du bateau, respirant afin de me calmer un peu, observant les bulles s'élevant dans la mangrove des Shabondies.

Cela ne fait que depuis hier qu'on est là, cherchant une personne qui pourrait recouvrir le navire avec le revêtement qui nous permettrait d'aller chez les hommes poissons, et de continuer nos aventures.

Avec Robin, on s'est baignées, en arrivant, je la trouvait parfaite, sublime…

Trop belle pour être réelle…

Pourtant…

_**Allô Lola,**_

_**Comme un garçon,**_

_**J'ai le cœur qui fait boum**_

_**Et les cheveux longs…**_

-Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, toi aussi ?

Zoro venait de me rejoindre, il s'accouda également, respirant l'air frais de la nuit, ses yeux contemplant la lune.

Je le trouvais… Changé, depuis Thriller Bark. Il était devenu lunatique, rêveur, plus triste aussi, il ne riait plus aux blagues débiles de Luffy.

Il était changé depuis que Sanji nous l'avais ramené, couverts de sang, des blessures qu'il ne s'était pas fait en notre présence.

J'avais d'ailleurs très envie de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, je lui avais déjà demandé, mais il refusait de me répondre.

-Tu sais, Nami… Tu es différente, depuis un bout de temps…

Je penchais la tête vers Zoro, un peu surprise.

-Toi aussi, rajoutai-je. Même que c'est depuis Thriller Bark…

Zoro se retourna, vérifiant si personne n'arrivait.

-Je suis amoureux, voilà pourquoi… J'en dors plus, ça fait 5 nuits blanches à la suite…

_**Allô Lola,**_

_**Comme un garçon,**_

_**C'est la première fois pour moi**_

_**Que tes yeux me font…**_

Il me raconta tout, à la fin, il semblait sur le point de pleurer.

Il aime Sanji.

Je décide de confier alors ce que je ressens, afin qu'il m'aide…

C'est bizarre comment la nuit nous change, on est complètement différents du jour, où on ne ferait même pas confiance à certaines personnes…

Je termine mon récit, la voix cassée, le regardant, espérant de l'aide.

La sentence tomba.

-Indubitablement, trancha Zoro, d'une voix compatissante, tu es amoureuse de Robin…

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum!**_

_**Hola Lola c'est…**_

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum!**_

_**Lola c'est osé!**_

Je suis amoureuse.

De ma nakama.

De mon archéologue.

De mon amie.

Qui ne l'est plus en rêve.

Zoro, pour une rare fois, arrivait à me comprendre.

Chose encore plus rare, il me prit dans ses bras, pour me consoler, ce qui me surprit.

-Nami… Faisons un marché…

La rousse se recula.

-Essayons… De leur dire… D'accord ? On se soutiendra mutuellement, on essaiera le moment venu… D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Ils se serrèrent la main, éclairés par la lune blafarde.

_**Allô Lola,**_

_**Oui c'est bien moi…**_

_**Je n'ai pas dormi pour toi,**_

_**Je n'en reviens pas…**_

Je regarde l'ange s'éveiller lentement, s'étirer comme une chatte, et me saluer en souriant, ses yeux encore embués de sommeil.

Je lui souris encore plus.

-Hé bien, chère navigatrice, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue sourire ! Ria-t-elle.

On se rendit à la cuisine, où Sanji nous accueillit comme d'habitude, un cœur remplaçant son œil visible.

Marimo arrive en baillant, nous salua et, quand Sanji daigna lui répondre, Zoro afficha un beau sourire, ce qui déstabilisa le cuisinier.

Pas mal, sa partie une du plan.

Moi ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment, étant donné que Robin est mon amie…

Luffy, enthousiaste, s'activait.

Aujourd'hui, on sortait sur les îles.

Mais alors qu'on allait partir, Octie arriva, désespéré, suppliant Luffy de l'aider.

Kaimie a été capturée, et allais se faire vendre à une vente d'esclaves !

Je propose de la racheter, avec notre petite fortune, souhaitant faire le mois de vagues possibles, on ne sait jamais, et aussi, évidemment, parce que je l'appréciais beaucoup, je ne pense pas qu'à l'argent quand même.

L'argent en poche, nous partîmes vers la salle aux enchères.

_**Allô Lola,**_

_**Ne raccroche pas…**_

_**Lola, lit dans l'au-delà,**_

_**Ma jolie Lola…**_

Partie.

Envolée.

Volatilisée.

A cause de ce Kuma.

Il me toucha.

J'atterris dans une île céleste.

Personne.

Pas de Mugiwaras.

Seule…

Je suis seule…

Robin, où que tu sois…

Lève les yeux pour me voir, aide moi, sors moi de là !

Ma jolie Robin…

_**Allô Lola,**_

_**Comme un garçon,**_

_**J'ai le cœur qui fait boum**_

_**Et les cheveux longs…**_

Deux ans ont passés, avec eux leur lots de joie, de peine, d'espérances.

Deux longues années, passées à Weatheria, à étudier, travailler.

Pour oublier.

L'oublier.

Mais ses yeux bleus n'arrêtent de me hanter.

En ville, je croise Usopp, qui m'invite à boire, alors que j'ai refusé à un gros plouc, qui se prétendait être Luffy.

Désolé, mais je sais démêler le vrai du faux, mon gros.

Fière du snipper, heureuse de le retrouver, surtout, je lui offris un super câlin d'amitié, mais il faillit mourir étouffé, alors que c'était loin de mes attentions.

On courut jusqu'au navire.

Et je la vis.

Grande, belle, vêtue d'un paréo et d'une veste sans manches zippée.

-ROOOOBIIIIIN !

Elle se retourna, agita les bras, sous le rire de Franky, qui s'est encore plus massacré le corps.

Mon cœur battit à tout rompre.

Je sautai sur le navire, un peu dépassée quand je sentis le revêtement bulleux de ce bon vieux Sunny.

Un oiseau arriva du ciel, portant Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Chopper.

Sanji termina dans la mer, Zoro repartit le pêcher, dans un éclat de rire, un peu inquiet de son filet de sang.

-Va falloir que tu maitrise ta membrane nasale maintenant, sourcil en vrille !

-Roooh tait toi, marimo !

Ils s'amusèrent à s'arroser dans la mer, s'amusant comme des gosses.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent sur le navire, j'ai eu le droit à une tornade de l'amour, et une accolade de Zoro.

Je lui glissa : « Dis donc… Vous vous êtes rapprochés quand ?

-On s'envoyait des lettres…

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

-Cachottier ! ris je en le frappant sur le bras.

Sanji confirma cela en l'enlaçant à la taille et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Je me sens un peu jalouse…

Mon regard glissa vers Robin, en train de rire avec Franky.

Un pincement au cœur.

Il faut que je lui dise.

_**Allô Lola,**_

_**Comme un garçon,**_

_**C'est la première fois pour moi**_

_**Que tes yeux me font…**_

Dans la nuit noire, je réfléchissais, en tripotant une mèche de mes cheveux roux, très longs maintenant.

-Pas encore endormie, navigatrice ?

Robin s'approchait de moi et s'accouda au même endroit que Zoro, deux ans auparavant.

_Il faut que je lui dise…_

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum!**_

_**Hola Lola c'est…**_

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum!**_

_**Lola c'est osé!**_

La navigatrice me regardait à présent, incrédule.

-Tu aimes une femme ?

-Oui.

-Et tu te fais du mouron pour ça ! Dis lui, ça t'enlèverais un poids !

Dans l'ombre, un bretteur et un cuistot les observais.

_Allez Nami, dis lui, DIS LUI !_

_**Allô Lola,**_

_**Comme un garçon…**_

_**Allô Lola,**_

_**Comme un garçon…**_

-…Quoi ?

-Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi jour et nuit, tu me fais planer, c'est pire qu'une drogue, mon cœur bats plus vite, j'ai envie de te caresser, de te toucher, de t'embrasser, tu es mon soleil, tu m'éclaires… J'ai paniqué, j'ai pleuré, j'étais heureuse en même temps que toi, durant tous les jours de notre amitié, mais j'aimerais tellement que ce soit plus, tellement plus…

-…

-Je ne mens pas… Je… Je t'aime Robin…

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum!**_

_**Hola Lola c'est…**_

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum!**_

_**Lola c'est osé !**_

Elle n'avait pas répondu, ce qui signifiait ce qui me terrifiait le plus.

Un refus.

Comment vivre maintenant, avec la personne que vous aimez, qui le sais, mais que ce n'est pas réciproque ?

Robin ne m'adresse même plus la parole.

Je suis devenue une loque.

La joie quand j'ai retrouvé ses compagnons s'est évaporée aussi surement qu'une goutte d'eau sous le soleil.

Cela faisait trois jours.

Trois jours que Robin ne dormait plus dans la même chambre.

Trois jours que je sortais dehors, en pleine nuit, répandre mon chagrin dans la mer.

Trois jours que je me suis pas nourrie. Pas lavée. Pleurant pour un rien.

Luffy avait essayé toutes ses singeries, Brook toutes ses mélodies joyeuses, Sanji toutes ses douceurs, rien à faire, ils n'avaient qu'un petit merci, un pauvre sourire, accompagné de larmes.

Je me hais.

Je suis morte.

Je le sens.

Un soir, pendant que tout le monde dinait, je me suis décidée à arrêter cette autodestruction, à rejoindre les autres au dîner.

J'allais tourner la poignée, enflée de courage, quand Robin annonça à tous le monde qu'elle était enceinte.

Et pas de n'importe qui.

Du père de Luffy.

Dragon.

Le silence.

Comment…

_Comment elle a pu oser me faire ça ?!_

_A moi…_

Détruite.

Je monte dans la vigie, prends quelques poids de Zoro.

Me rendis dans ma chambre, écrivit quelques mots.

Remerciais tout le monde. Sauf elle.

C'aurait été de l'hypocrisie.

Je lui souhaite quand même bonne chance avec le gamin.

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum!**_

_**Hola Lola c'est…**_

_**Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum!**_

_**Lola c'est osé !**_

Je m'attache les poids aux pieds et, regardant une dernière fois vers les fenêtres éclairées de la cuisine, où une engueulade régnait entre l'archéologue et Luffy, je pris mon courage à deux mains.

J'hurle pour m'encourager.

Je plonge dans l'eau glacée, me sentant entrainée dans le fond.

Les bulles d'air s'échappent de ma bouche…

_Belmer me prends dans ses bras, ainsi que Nojiko, en riant._

J'inspire un peu, de l'eau brûle mes poumons.

_Je supplie Arlong de l'épargner… La balle part._

Je suffoque…

_Luffy a tué Arlong. Il a vengé Belmer. Je le rejoins._

Je tousse, l'eau s'écoule…

_Alabasta. La découverte de Robin qui s'est imposée comme membre d'équipage._

Des ombres mouvantes, au dessus de moi…

_Enies Lobby. Luffy qui l'encourage, qui lui demande ce qu'elle veut._

_JE VEUX VIIIIIIIVRE ! MAINTENANT J'EN SUIS SURE, EMMENEZ MOI AVEC VOOOUS !_

Quelqu'un m'accroche, j'ouvre les yeux, c'est … Belmer ?!

_Thriller Bark. Elle fit jaillir ses ailes. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'elle en avait pas besoin pour être un ange…_

Serais je donc…

_La main de Kuma s'abat, et avec elle, mon dernier espoir._

Elle m'attrape la main, souriante, son odeur de mandarine m'emplit les narines, même sous l'eau.

-Est tu sûre ? Me demanda ma mère de cœur.

-Oui. Emmène moi, maman…

J'abandonne.

Je fais preuve de lâcheté.

Je fuis.

Mais je préfère cela au silence de ma Robin.

Robin.

Robin…

Ro… Bin…

Mon cœur…

… Il me fait mal…

… Si… Mal…

_Noir._

**Fin**


End file.
